dtmfandomcom-20200213-history
2013 DTM Season
The was the fourteenth edition of the Deutsche Tourenwagen Masters Championship since the series returned in 2000. With the season beginning an ending at the Championship's traditional home of Hockenheim (hosting races on the 5th of May and the 20th of October), the 2013 Championship was also the first that would see BMW as defending Champions since the 1990s. As ever, the DTM's international appeal meant the series once again saw races outside of Germany, with visits to the United Kingdom, Austria, the Netherlands and, for the first time, Moscow in Russia.'2013 DTM calendar', gpupdate.net, (JHED Media B.V., 2013), http://www.gpupdate.net/en/calendar/189/2013-dtm-calendar/, (Accessed 26/10/2015) Another addition to the Championship was the inclusion of the Drag Reduction System, brought across for Formula One, while the minimum weight of the cars was increased to counter recent aerodynamic developments. There were also high profile changes on the driver front, headlined by the move of Jamie Green from Mercedes to bitter rivals Audi, having driven for the Stuttgarters for eight seasons.'Audi: full speed ahead in motorsport too', audi-motorsport.info, (Audi A.C., 19/12/2012), https://www.audi-motorsport.info/v2/public/en/2012/press-release/single/id/6614, (Accessed 26/10/2015) Elsewhere, David Coulthard vacated his Mercedes seat to continue his commentating career, while German veteran Ralf Schumacher called time on his racing career.Jonathan Noble, 'Ralf Schumacher retires from racing to take managerial role', autosport.com, (Haymarket Media, 16/03/2013), http://www.autosport.com/news/report.php/id/106070, (Accessed 26/10/2015) Rahel Frey and Susie Wolff also called time on their DTM careers at the end of 2012, opening the door for fresh blood. From the Formula 3 Euro Series, Mercedes drafted in Pascal Wehrlein and Daniel Juncadella, both having tested for them the season before.Matt Beer, 'No DTM drive for Kubica in 2013 as Mercedes signs Juncadella', autosport.com, (Haymarket Media, 20/02/2013), http://www.autosport.com/news/report.php/id/105636, (Accessed 26/10/2015) BMW also gave two new faces a chance in the Championship, handing ex-F1 driver Timo Glock a drive, while also rewarding test driver Marco Wittmann a race seat in their expanded programme. But, the new blood could do little to affect the 2013 Championship, as Mike Rockenfeller swept to his first DTM title with two wins and three further podiums. His tally of 142 beat that of Brazilian Augusto Farfus by 26, despite the fact that Farfus had won more races. Defending Champion Bruno Spengler picked up one win on his way to third, as Robert Wickens missed out on a first career win at the Norisring after the DMSB opted not to promote the rest of the field after 's disqualification. In the other Championships, BMW successfully fended off Audi to retain the Brands' Championship, while Rockenfeller's Team Phoenix snatched the Teams' Championship. Overall, however, 2013 proved to be another exciting chapter in the history of the DTM, with six different race winners, impressive performances, and the emergence of several new talents. Background Calendar For 2013, the DMSB and ITR e.V. agreed to a slight change after a historic agreement to use the new Moscow Raceway, following the recent decision by the World Touring Car Championship to race in Russia. The round in Spain was dropped as a result, while the non-Championship demonstration at the Munich Olympic Stadium was removed due to time restraints. Otherwise, eight of the circuits used in 2012 remained, with the ever popular Norisring marking the halfway point in the Championship. The full 2013 Championship calendar is displayed below: Regulations 2013 was the second season of the return of BMW, although there were few changes to the rules that affected the teams. All three agreed to an increase in the minimum race weight, while the FIA allowed the implementation of DRS for the series, although the rules surronding its use would be modified. Rumours of a technical collaboration with the Japanese Super GT series also emerged during the season, although they had little impact on the DTM in 2013. Technical Sporting There were no new rules or developments in terms of driving standards or points scoring, as the series retained the standard FIA scoring system once again. That said, with Mercedes dropping to a six car compliment in 2013, the scoring rules for the Brands' Championship meant that only the six best cars from Audi and BMW at each race counted to their scores. As ever, pole position and fastest lap setters were not awarded points in 2013, despite some calls for them to be implemented. Another continued policy was that of using all of the season's results for a Driver's final score, with the same rule applied to the Teams' Championship. Season Report Ahead of the new season, excitment was building with the old rules mixing with both fresh blood and a new venue in Moscow. Many were also looking to see if 2013 would see BMW build on their 2012 success and take a second clean sweep, or if Audi or Mercedes could defeat them. Time would tell, with a 22 car field, four rookies, four Champions and ten races expected to provide another season of thrilling action. Pre-Season Round I: Hockenheim The first race of 2013 was scheduled to be held at the traditional home of the Championship on the 5th of May. 'Qualifying' For the full qualifying report, head to the 2013 Hockenehim I article. 'Race' For the full race report, head to the 2013 Hockenheim I article. Round II: Brands Hatch Fan favourite Brands Hatch in the United Kingdom hosted the second weekend of the season from the 17th to the 19th of May, using the infamous Indy circuit. 'Qualifying' For the full qualifying report, head to the Brands Hatch 2013 article. 'Race' For the full race report, head to the Brands Hatch 2013 article. Round III: Red Bull Ring Next up on the 2013 tour was a visit to Austria and the ever familiar Red Bull Ring near Spielberg on the 2nd of June. 'Qualifying' For the full qualifying report, head to the Red Bull Ring 2013 article. 'Race' For the full race report, head to the Red Bull Ring 2013 article. Round IV: Lausitzring Another fan favourite in the form of the EuroSpeedway or Lausitzring followed on the 16th of June, as the series returned to German soil. 'Qualifying' For the full qualifying report, head to the Lausitzring 2013 article. 'Race' For the full race report, head to the Lausitzring 2013 article. Round V: Norisring The annual visit to the streets of Nuremburg was scheduled for the weekend of the 12th to the 14th of July. 'Qualifying' For the full qualifying report, head to the Norisring 2013 article. 'Race' For the full race report, head to the Norisring 2013 article. Round VI: Moscow The Moscow Raceway finally made its DTM debut on the 4th of August, with the series using the short circuit rather than the Grand Prix layout. 'Qualifying' For the full qualifying report, head to the Moscow 2013 article. 'Race' For the full race report, head to the Moscow 2013 article. Round VII: Nürburgring Germany's most legendary circuit, the hosted the seventh race of the season, with the DTM visit coming in mid-August. 'Qualifying' For the full qualifying report, head to the Nürburgring 2013 article. 'Race' For the full race report, head to the Nürburgring 2013 article. Round VIII: Oschersleben Oschersleben was next up for the Championship in 2013, with the Saxon circuit hosting its annual race in mid-September after a month break. 'Qualifying' For the full qualifying report, head to the Oschersleben 2013 article. 'Race' For the full race report, head to the Oschersleben 2013 article. Round IX: Zandvoort As ever, the DTM headed to the dunes of the Netherlands, for the penultimate round of the season, held at Zandvoort on the 29th of September. The race presented the first opportunity for Mike Rockenfeller to win the Championship, as long as he finished within one place of Augusto Farfus. 'Qualifying' For the full qualifying report, head to the Zandvoort 2013 article. 'Race' For the full race report, head to the Zandvoort 2013 article. Round X: DTM Season Finale The series came full circle on the 20th of October as it returned to Hockenheim for the final race of the season. 'Qualifying' For the full qualifying report, head to the 2013 Hockenheim II article. 'Race' For the full race report, head to the 2013 Hockenheim II article. Entries There were 22 seats available in the DTM Championship of 2013, with eight each for BMW and Audi, while Mercedes could only field six. The Stuttgart squad had initially announced an eight car complement for the season, before customer team Persson Motorsport cancelled their contract. The full 2013 entry list is shown below: Coverage Final Standings The 2013 DTM Season was to be fought on three fronts. Glory was to be found in the hunt to be DTM Champion for the drivers, which had propelled the careers of several drivers to new heights in recent years. Also up for grabs was the prize money in the Teams' Championship, while the honour of three manufacturers was on the line in the Brands' Championship, as Mercedes, BMW and Audi did battle once again. DTM Championship In his seventh season in the DTM, Mike Rockenfeller claimed his first DTM Crown, having been Audi's main man for the previous two seasons. Two wins and a series of podiums meant he took the crown with a race to spare at Zandvoort, with Augusto Farfus ending the year 26 points behind with three victories. Defending Champion Bruno Spengler secured third, while Christian Vietoris ended the season as the best Mercedes driver of the year in fourth. The full results from the 2013 DTM Championship are outlined below: | | | | | | | | |16th|position = 1st |driver = Mike Rockenfeller |points = 142}} | | |12th|16th| | | | |11th|position = 2nd |driver = Augusto Farfus |points = 116}} | | | | |19th|14th|21st|20th| |position = 3rd |driver = Bruno Spengler |points = 82}} | | | | | | |18th|15th| |position = 4th |driver = Christian Vietoris |points = 77}} | |12th| | |12th| |22nd|16th|18th|position = 5th |driver = Robert Wickens |points = 70}} | | | |18th| |17th| | | |position = 6th |driver = Gary Paffett |points = 69}} | | | | | |13th| | | |position = 7th |driver = Mattias Ekström |points = 68}} | | |21st| |15th| |12th| | |position = 8th |driver = Marco Wittmann |points = 49}} |13th| |14th|13th|16th|18th|15th|18th| |position = 9th |driver = Timo Glock |points = 40}} | |16th|20th| | | | | |13th|position = 10th |driver = Timo Scheider |points = 37}} |19th| | | |13th|12th|position = 11th |driver = Jamie Green |points = 35}} | | |15th| | | |16th| |20th|position = 12th |driver = Joey Hand |points = 32}} |12th| |13th|11th| |15th|11th|21st| |position = 13th |driver = Dirk Werner |points = 30}} |18th|11th|11th|15th| | | | |14th|position = 14th |driver = Adrien Tambay |points = 30}} |16th|20th| | |14th|19th|14th| | |position = 15th |driver = Roberto Merhi |points = 26}} | |18th| |17th|17th| |position = 16th |driver = Daniel Juncadella |points = 21}} | | | | |position = 17th |driver = Miguel Molina |points = 19}} | | |position = 18th |driver = Filipe Albuquerque |points = 16}} |19th| |17th| |20th|11th|19th|position = 19th |driver = Martin Tomczyk |points = 10}} |20th|16th|19th|19th| |position = 20th |driver = Andy Priaulx |points = 10}} |21st|15th| |17th| |12th| |14th|15th|position = 21st |driver = Edoardo Mortara |points = 3}} | |17th|20th|11th| |11th|12th|17th|position = 22nd |driver = Pascal Wehrlein |points = 3}} |} Teams' Championship The final standings for the 2013 Teams' Championship are outlined below: |- style="background-color:#252525;" |rowspan="2" style="background-color:gold; color:black; border-radius:7px;"|1st |rowspan="2" style="text-align:left;"|Phoenix Racing |ROC | | | | | | | | | |16th |rowspan="2"|'161' |- style="background-color:#252525;" |MOL |15th |11th |14th |16th |14th | | | | | |- |rowspan="2" style="background-color:silver; color:black; border-radius:7px;"|2nd |rowspan="2" style="text-align:left;"|BMW Team RBM |FAR | | | |12th |16th | | | | |11th |rowspan="2"|'148' |- |HAN | | | |15th | | | |16th | |20th |- style="background-color:#252525;" |rowspan="2" style="background-color:rgb(123,30,59); color: white; border-radius:7px;"|3rd |rowspan="2" style="text-align:left;"|HWA Team |VIE | | | | | | | |18th |15th | |rowspan="2"|'147' |- style="background-color:#252525;" |WIC | | |12th | | |12th | |22nd |16th |18th |- |rowspan="2"|4th |rowspan="2" style="text-align:left;"|BMW Team Schnitzer |SPE | | | | | |19th |14th |21st |20th | |rowspan="2"|'112' |- |WER | |12th | |13th |11th | |15th |11th |21st | |- style="background-color:#252525;" |rowspan="2"|5th |rowspan="2" style="text-align:left;"|Abt Sportsline |EKS | | | | | | |13th | | | |rowspan="2"|'103' |- style="background-color:#252525;" |GRE |14th |15th |18th | |19th | | | |13th |12th |- |rowspan="2"|6th |rowspan="2" style="text-align:left;"|HWA Team |PAF | | | | |18th | |17th | | | |rowspan="2"|'95' |- |MER | |16th |20th | | |14th |19th |14th | | |- style="background-color:#252525;" |rowspan="2"|7th |rowspan="2" style="text-align:left;"|BMW Team MTEK |WIT | | | |21st | |15th | |12th | | |rowspan="2"|'89' |- style="background-color:#252525;" |GLO | |13th | |14th |13th |16th |18th |15th |18th | |- |rowspan="2"|8th |rowspan="2" style="text-align:left;"|Team Abt |TSC | | |16th |20th | | | | | |13th |rowspan="2"|'67' |- |TAM | |18th |11th |11th |15th | | | | |14th |- style="background-color:#252525;" |rowspan="2"|9th |rowspan="2" style="text-align:left;"| |JUN |12th |20th |13th | | |18th | |17th |17th | |rowspan="2"|'24' |- style="background-color:#252525;" |WEH |11th | | |17th |20th |11th | |11th |12th |17th |- |rowspan="2"|10th |rowspan="2" style="text-align:left;"|BMW Team RMG |TOM |13th |14th | |19th | |17th | |20th |11th |19th |rowspan="2"|'20' |- |PRI |17th |19th |19th |22nd | |20th |16th |19th |19th | |- style="background-color:#252525;" |rowspan="2"|11th |rowspan="2" style="text-align:left;"|Team Rosberg |MOR | |21st |15th | |17th | |12th | |14th |15th |rowspan="2"|'19' |- style="background-color:#252525;" |ALB |16th |17th |17th |18th |12th |13th |11th | | | |} Brands' Championship For the second year in a row, BMW defeated their more experienced rivals to take the Brands' Championship of 2013, having outscored their rivals at four rounds. Audi and Mercedes took the honour of being top scorers at three rounds each, but it was BMW's dominance during their victories that earned them the title. Mercedes ultimately ended the year 103 points behind Champions BMW, who defeated Audi at the final race of the season to win by 22 points. The full 2013 Brands' Championship table is outlined below: |- style="background-color:#252525;" |style="background-color:gold; color:black; border-radius:7px;"|1st |style="text-align:left;"|BMW |style="background-color:gold; color:black; border-radius:7px;"|61 |style="background-color:gold; color:black; border-radius:7px;"|40 |style="background-color:gold; color:black; border-radius:7px;"|70 |style="background-color:rgb(123,30,59); color: white; border-radius:7px;"|6 |style="background-color:silver; color:black; border-radius:7px;"|15 |style="background-color:silver; color:black; border-radius:7px;"|25 |style="background-color:silver; color:black; border-radius:7px;"|34 |style="background-color:silver; color:black; border-radius:7px;"|25 |style="background-color:silver; color:black; border-radius:7px;"|41 |style="background-color:gold; color:black; border-radius:7px;"|52 |'369' |- |style="background-color:silver; color:black; border-radius:7px;"|2nd |style="text-align:left;"|Audi |style="background-color:rgb(123,30,59); color: white; border-radius:7px;"|12 |style="background-color:silver; color:black; border-radius:7px;"|33 |style="background-color:silver; color:black; border-radius:7px;"|22 |style="background-color:silver; color:black; border-radius:7px;"|34 |style="background-color:rgb(123,30,59); color: white; border-radius:7px;"|10 |style="background-color:gold; color:black; border-radius:7px;"|65 |style="background-color:rgb(123,30,59); color: white; border-radius:7px;"|26 |style="background-color:gold; color:black; border-radius:7px;"|65 |style="background-color:gold; color:black; border-radius:7px;"|58 |style="background-color:rgb(123,30,59); color: white; border-radius:7px;"|22 |'347' |- style="background-color:#252525;" |style="background-color:rgb(123,30,59); color: white; border-radius:7px;"|3rd |style="text-align:left;"|Mercedes-Benz |style="background-color:silver; color:black; border-radius:7px;"|28 |style="background-color:rgb(123,30,59); color: white; border-radius:7px;"|28 |style="background-color:rgb(123,30,59); color: white; border-radius:7px;"|9 |style="background-color:gold; color:black; border-radius:7px;"|61 |style="background-color:gold; color:black; border-radius:7px;"|51 |style="background-color:rgb(123,30,59); color: white; border-radius:7px;"|11 |style="background-color:gold; color:black; border-radius:7px;"|41 |style="background-color:rgb(123,30,59); color: white; border-radius:7px;"|8 |style="background-color:rgb(123,30,59); color: white; border-radius:7px;"|2 |style="background-color:silver; color:black; border-radius:7px;"|27 |'266' |} References Videos and Images: * References: Category:DTM Seasons Category:2013 Season